


Bro Time

by TheKiddo



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Backrubs, Big boi, Bulges and Nooks, Drug Use, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Recreational Drug Use, Roommates, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKiddo/pseuds/TheKiddo
Summary: Lounei is ignoring his heat. Assistance is given by the asshat clown who lives with his fishy kidnapper





	Bro Time

Lounei had been around the hive for quite a while and he still had not suffered a single day without supply yet, which the rust blood was pretty grateful for. He twisted on the lounge plank as he pulled out his bug, sucking in and exhaling green smoke. The smoke smelling sweet and somehow musky as it filled the air. Life wasn't bad for the little guy, but there was always something he could complain about if given any sort of listening ear. Though, right now… He was sort of ignoring the fact his heat was raging. Drugs really help suppress it.  
There was a thumping outside the room and Lounei peeked over at the large troll looking into the respiteblock, this motherfucker. The lusus substitute of Blight… He was one big dude and could probably crush Lounei just by accident. The huge troll nearly had his horns scraping across the ceiling and that was when he was slouching in a way that seems extremely uncomfortable.   
Now, they had had some interactions and Lounei had a slightly unhealthy lack of fear at this point towards the very tall, purple blooded adult who was looking down on him with indifference as he sat on the lounge plank by the tiny little red blood. Offering the purple blood his bug, Sypyss grabbed it and took a deep inhale. Lounei watched the little bug crumple in slightly from the force of the inhale. “Damn. Don't kill my bug, dude. If you wanna chill, then we gotta get something bigger for you.”  
Sypyss looked down, an eyebrow raised. He had a nice face, in Lounei’s own opinion and he could not deny… This brother of the faith had to be packing some serious firepower in those pants. At least, Lounei assumed he was religious. Most, if not all, purple bloods were part of the church. The deep, rumbling voice of Sypyss snapped Lounei out of his thoughts, “Heheh, sorry, bro. You're really cocky for a low blood, bean boy.”  
“More like I got no reason not to be a complete shit, yknow?”  
Sypyss handed back the bug and Lounei shoved it in his jacket, knowing the poor thing probably needed a long rest after giving someone as big as Sypyss a hit. The low blood took off his very nearly ruined jacket and threw it on the table beside him. This lounge plank was honestly huge and Lounei was laying down with his back propped against the back cushion.   
He just wanted to be left alone in all honesty as he tried to ignore the fact he was a horny fuck. There he curled up and turned his back to the older troll. The smoke and smell didn't stay nearly as long as Lounei anticipated. Well, the jacket was what held the smell of the drug. The sound of the highblood sniffing slightly made Lounei sigh in frustration. He did not need ridiculed for being in heat, but it was a sign that he was getting too comfortable here. Last one he missed because of all the stress and the fact he was using the bug way more than he was nowadays.   
It suppresses the heats, but now… He was feeling the fucking thing for all it was worth, plus the ones he had skipped. In truth, he wished he could feel comfortable enough to properly jack off… completely naked with no one around, but him and himself. Yeah, that was never going to happen.  
It was very likely that Sypyss could smell it, but Lounei was gonna leave it be. He just wanted to sleep it off, which is why he began to close his eyes. His breathing steady as he tried to relax and let sleep come over him. Then something cold touched his semi-exposed back. “What the fuck do you want, Sypyss?”  
He looked up at the fuckin huge ass troll who was pressing the back of his hand against Lounei’s fuckin bare back. It was goddamn cold. “What in the fuck are you… hmm, what are you doing, you gigantic purple shit?”  
“Helping you out with this heat, it seems nasty. You should be grateful, chill bro… Cool it with the name calling too.”  
“What?! I am not going to let you-”  
“Hey, lil perv, chill out. I'm just rubbing your back. It helps to have any form of contact during heat. You can ask me to do that if you want though, heheh.”  
The cold hand massaging his lower back was… He begrudgingly was really enjoying the cold pressure against the back of his hips. It was surprisingly not that rough and fairly gentle. Not what he expected from the big guy behind him. Though, he wasn't really… It wasn't making him not horny. He shivered as his sensitive hips were brushed against. He pulled his shirt off and sat up, giving Sypyss more access to his back. He purred quietly, pressing back against the hand in his back.   
“Heh, that feel good, little dude?”  
“You can fuck the up shut.”  
“Well, if you aren't grateful then…”  
As Sypyss began to take his hand away, Lounei whined and looked back as he reached for Sypyss’ hand, one of his own hands unable to even grab three of Sypyss’ fingers. It was a little ridiculous. The little rustblood shivered slightly, wanting something… well, anything from Sypyss made him feel smaller than he was. Especially since this was helping his heat.   
“What? So you don't want me to stop that then?”  
“..No, I don't.”   
“Well, turn around then.”  
He let go of Sypyss’ hand and turned, the cold blooded murderer stroked his back so gently. It was so controlled and it was mildly alarming. It seemed to be making it worse, not relieving him at all… There was only three ways he had ever heard of ending a heat… First was masturbating like crazy, second was waiting and the third… Fucking.  
He didn't have any sort of privacy here and it was terrible, plus he was getting a back massage from the scariest goddamn masseuse on Alternia. He got to feel himself getting more and more restless as his face went red…He was panting slightly as he rubbed back against the fingers on his side. Sypyss was rubbing his grub scars. His hand feels fucking good though… The needy little low blood was panting and flushed that warm color.. Sypyss’ mind wandered slightly as he lowered his hand and rubbed Lounei’s plush rump through the worn pants.  
“Sypyss, fuck, this isn't… hmm, i-it isn't helping.”  
“Yeah, I can see that. Want me to stop then?”  
Lounei could feel how breath hitch at the thought of that, but his nook and bulge were aching painfully. He needed more and he didn't know how to ask. Plus, that could end very badly for him…  
“Please, I just… Can you try maybe helping me out in a more… hnngh, conventional way, please?”  
He looked behind him to see Sypyss a bit purple in the face as the hand on his side gripped a little tighter. He guessed that the older troll wasn't expecting that request.  
“Sorry, I'm just… Maybe that isn't the best plan then, eheh…”  
Lounei hadn't meant to make this even more awkward than it was, but… He seemed to have accomplished just that, but then he heard Sypyss say, “Well, you know… You did say please, your manners are certainly gonna have to continue to improve though, my dude. Maybe I could help you out, since well… You're panting and whining, looking so pathetic then I guess, I could help out.”   
It was clear the highblood hadn't dirty talked in awhile, but… Damn, if Lounei wasn't feeling his nook throb at that… Sypyss took his hand off of Lounei for a second and the smaller troll turned to face him. It was impressive how goddamn tall Sypyss was, but what made Lounei slightly fearful was the fact there was definitely something the size of his own leg squirming in Sypyss’ baggy clown pants. Lounei gulped quietly, not quite sure how he feels about potentially being ripped in half by what he is assuming to be this motherfucker’s bulge.  
It wasn't that he didn't trust Sypyss or anything, but he didn't trust Sypyss.   
He's sure that Sypyss can be a responsible lover, but Lounei acknowledged the fact he was fairly disposable in the eyes of the purple blood before him.   
“Take your pants off then, little dude. Slowly, since I am helping you… I get to call the shots, hmm..”  
Laying back, Lounei unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down his thighs and over his knees, kicking them off. His boxers were staining a red color and he went to get rid of those like he wanted to not ruin them. His flushed little nook exposed along with the wily rust colored bulge. This was going to look odd, no matter what they did. His hand went and took hold of his bulge, Sypyss was watching him and he knew it but.. He shuddered as he finally got some sort of contact down there, it was a lot more sensitive than he had remembered it being…   
“Fuck.. hmm..”  
“Been awhile since you've touched yourself then, chill bro?”  
“I'm not constantly putting my hand down my pants, plus there's not a lot of reason to.”  
Sypyss reached over and rubbed a clawed finger along Lounei’s exposed nook, making Lounei stop breathing for a couple of seconds as the cold hand touched him. The younger troll bit his lip as a large finger lightly pressed into his already drenched nook, spreading the lips apart. One finger and he was already stretched… Fuck, this was gonna be tough for him.   
“You're tight as all hell, my dude… Literally. Fuckin shit.. You need to relax, but that bug ain't gonna help this.. Keep chillin.”  
Sypyss was knuckle deep inside the tiny troll and that seemed about as deep as the little guy could take without serious problems, but he was clearly having difficulties taking that single finger. The way Lounei’s tight little nook tried to hopelessly clamp around his finger… It was hot, but also a bit cute how much the tiny dude was craving anything. That got him thinking, not that he wasn't thinking it before or anything just… Fuck.  
“Maybe we could try somethin, tiny bro.. If you're all up and up for it, I fuckin hope so.” Sypyss nearly purred as he massaged his bulge through the material of his clown pants, while the little troll stopped panting managed to look over at the other troll and what he was doing. Fuck, Lounei thought that bulge was gonna be big before.  
The giant clown pulled his finger out of Lounei with a small squishy pop noise that made Sypyss grin wide. He took his freed hands and pulled his pants down, bulge already unsheathed and leaking while it yearned for any sort of friendly contact. The writhing purple tentabulge definitely rivaled, if not exceeded, the length of one Lounei’s unscathed limbs.  
“Sypyss, I hope you know that.. That ain't all gonna fit in me. That's a ridiculous notion if it even has crossed your thinkpan.”  
“Hahah, nah. I wouldn't try to make ya take the entire thing. That'd be ridiculous, you're too tiny, bro. Maybe just half, at most. I won't push past that though, fuck.. I promise.”  
Lounei hesitantly got up, legs shaking as he moved over to Sypyss. The huge troll seemed too impatient as he grabbed Lounei with his hands and sat him on his lap before his bulge. Lounei grabbed the tip of Syp’s bulge and it had no issue wrapping all the way to Lounei’s elbow, leaking as Sypyss let out a small groan at the contact. He rubbed the smooth, slick bulge with his other hand while it squeezed around one of his arms slightly, until he pulled it away. His own bulge tried to rub up against the cold base, making him bite his lip slightly. This was extremely weird to the smaller troll and he had done some real weird things in his lifetime.  
“Hmm, chill bro, you.. you think you could take some of it?”  
Lounei shivered slightly, thinking about it as he assessed what this would entail… That was still a lot of bulge, but he… He could do it.  
“Y-yeah, mm, I can try to… Just, hm, careful…”  
Sypyss chuckled slightly. “Don't worry, you'll feel real good, tiny dude. I'll make sure of it, hn..”  
The larger troll had no issue picking up Lounei at the torso and could probably wrap his hands around him. He then took one of his hands and worked his own bulge before guiding the tip to Lounei’s nook, the tip barely pushing into the warm, tight lowblood nook. Everything went smoothly the first couple inches, but then tip curled inside and allowed more in. The little lowblood’s breath hitched as he was getting filled up to what to had to be his limit.  
Sypyss panted and feel how snug this was getting as Lounei took more and more, then Lounei took a deep breath and tapped Sypyss’ hand a couple times.   
“..No, no more.. Fuck, ah, ah, That's I can't do anymore than that, Sypyss. Shit.”  
“Bro, little dude, don't sweat it. Hm, I think you made it over halfway though and damn… That's hot as fuck, dude.”   
The bulge inside Lounei stretched him and made him feel so weak as it twisted and writhed. He tried to breath steadily as he gripped Syp’s forearms. Then Syp started to move Lounei up and down along that tentabulge, making him twitch slightly as he groaned. It ached from the stretching, but it felt so goddamn good inside of him. Soon enough, Sypyss had a good pace going as he leaned back and lightly began bouncing Lounei on the top half of his bulge, essentially driving Lounei to the point where he was a moaning mess. Drooling slightly as he gripped Sypyss and panted, eyes closed as he could feel the bulge wriggling inside him and being taken out then shoved back in at short, quick intervals.   
“Sypyss, fuck, fuck.. Holy shit, I'm so fuckin- fuck, that is so good… Please, please, I'm so close, fuck.”  
It seemed like Lounei was rushing to get out his words, barely able to form them as he tried to breath, but it was a little difficult when he was so goddamn full of this purple motherfucker’s bulge. It was all he could think about, along with how tight that coil in his stomach was getting and how he could feel Sypyss’ bulge throbbing in him. He couldn't take it anymore as he cried out, Sypyss began going a bit faster and fucking him through his orgasm, red genetic material spilling into the lap of the purple blood, but not anything that would be too difficult to clean, luckily.  
Lounei’s eyes had watered up and some drool dripped down his chin as he tried to regain any sort of civility, but that wasn't in the cards as his sensitive nook still was being hit in all the right places.  
Sypyss was still going, but he slowed for a second as he groaned, “Well, little dude… You're gonna get to do that at least three more times before we're done, so fuck… I hope you've got the energy.”


End file.
